dragonballherofandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony McCallister II
Bio Anthony McCallister is Full Blood Saiyan born and raised on Planet Earth. He isn't like the other Saiyans who look for destruction. His Family are Full Bloods Saiyans too. He is the oldest out of his family. He has a mother and a father who left him when he was 13. He has a little Brother named Aaron. Anthony is a 16 year old who attends Journey Star Academy Story When Anthony's parents left him, they left him in charge of his little brother. His parents never returned. He had hoped that one day he would see them again but that day never came. Through the past years, he's been living in Satan City. With only him and his little brother Aaron only living there. Meaning they don't really have any rules. Anthony attends Journey Star Academy. Aaron does as well. But through the years, the world has changed. The recent heroes have passed away. Others still possibly living their old age. The world hasn't had a hero in over 10 years and have worried about any more threats that may arrive on earth and plan to destroy it. So, Anthony has been training ever since that day, he swore to himself that he would protect this the world and it's people. Anthony wear's street clothes as his fighting gi. Anthony is the leader of the Saiyan Warriors. Anthony trains with his group and puts them though obstacles to help them become stronger. Anthony can transform to a Super Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Maximum Super Saiyan, and finally Super Saiyan FX. He already knew how to transform to a Super Saiyan from the beginning. His Full Power Super Saiyan form was when he and Aaron stayed as Super Saiyans for a day. He transformed to a Super Saiyan 2 when he was fighting Ize. He transformed to a Super Saiyan 3 when he was fighting Android 50 . Miths were said that there was no Super Saiyan 3, psh but he didn't that baloney. This Super Saiyan form is a new and stronger form. It's known as the Maximum Super Saiyan. He achieves this form due to training in the Time Storage Vault. Finally, his strongest and final form is the Super Saiyan FX. He achieved this during his battle with the Evolution Gods. Anthony is skilled in hand to hand combat and has sharp aim with his ki blasts. When Anthony is facing Ize he dies by using all of his energy in a Big Bang Kamehameha. But's come back later in the Android Saga surprising everybody. He tells them that he's been training in the otherworld with the official Kibitio Kai. He then learns how to Transform to a Super Saiyan 3 and use Instant Transmission. Kibito Kai let's Anthony come back to earth after some convincing to King Yama. When he came back for 48 Hours, he fought Android 50 & showed off his Super Saiyan 3 powers as well. Only running out of time, he starts to disintegrate. He goes back to the Otherworld & stays there for a couple months. He doesn't come back until the Rebirth Saga. After The Rebirth Saga came the Time Breakers Saga. That's when he meets his Ancestor 30 Years from now. His name is David Hoyter. Special Techniques Kamehameha - The most used technique by all heroes created by Master Roshi Genocide Breaker - This move was used on some of the Saiyans who struck at Earth Big Bang Attack - A large ki energy ball originated from Vegeta. But Anthony also used this to destroy Kosoku Instant Transmission Kamehameha - This is a Kamehameha but at the last second, he uses Instant Transmission and transports behind the enemy. Double Galick Cannon - This move was used on Ize but didn't kill him Galick Impact - A combo rush attack Final Flash - This ultimate technique was originated from Vegeta. As well, Anthony uses this to destroy Ligares Final Kamehameha - A combination of Kamehameha and Final Flash Super Explosive Wave - A Ki Explosive Wave destroying anything in it's entire circle except the user of this technique Big Bang Kamehameha - A combination of Kamehameha and Big Bang Attack used on Ize Super Burst Cannon - Anthony shoots a huge Ki Energy Ball at the opponent Bros. Kamehameha - A Kamehameha Wave used by Aaron and Anthony Ultimate Breaker - A combo rush attack Afterimage - A speed technique Maximum Flasher - A Ki Energy Wave used on Android 50 Super Energy Wave Volley - Anthony shoots Ki Blasts in a barrge Final Shine Attack - He forms a Yellow Energy Sphere and then he fires a Energy Wave Beam Sword Slash - A combo rush attack created by Go'Z Perfect Game - Anthony punches the opponent several times, finishing him off with a kick to the face & he slides underneath the opponent while he's air born and does Kamehameha Big Bang Flash - A somewhat combination of Big Bang Attack and Final Flash Spirit Cannon - A Energy Beam Attack Ancestor Kamehameha - A Kamehameha Wave used by Anthony and David Ultimate Breaker - A combo rush attack used with several punches & kicks 10x Kamehameha - A Kamehameha Wave but the color is red. He uses this in his Super Saiyan FX form against God of Destruction Bills Transformations Super Saiyan DBZAnthonyGods.png|Anthony as a Super Saiyan (Saiyan Saga) DBZSSJAnthonyCostume2.png|Anthony as a Super Saiyan (Ize Saga - Majin Saga) dbz_trunks_ssj__with_saiyan_armor__render_by_luishatakeuchiha-d6bmikt.png|Anthony as a Super Saiyan (Majin Saga) Anthony had already achieved this form in the beginning of the series. You first witness this transformation when he was fighting against Kosoku. He transforms to this many times through out the series as well. He gains a tremendous increase of power in this state. He uses this form against many foes. Such as Paradox, Ligares, and many more through out this series. He can almost use this Super Saiyan power without even transforming to a Super Saiyan. He has the ability to gain some of his Super Saiyan strength in his original state Full-Power Super Saiyan DBZFPSSJAnthony.jpg|Anthony as a Full Power Super Saiyan (Ize Saga - Majin Saga) DBZAnthonyFPSSJ.png|Anthony as a Full Power Super Saiyan (Majin Saga) After staying as a Super Saiyan for an entire day, Anthony achieves this form. He only realizes it when his little brother points out that his hair isn't yellow but blonde. Anthony does use this form a amount of times in battle. His Super Saiyan limits in this form have far exceeded the basic Super Saiyan form Anthony does gain a strong amount of power in this form increasing some categories of his battle technique. This form is surprisingly half stronger than the original Super Saiyan form. The first actual villian to witness this form is Ize. He does critical damage on him as well, but it was not enough for his 2nd Form. His aura is still as yellow as the Super Saiyan aura. His Ki Blast seem to be more sharper in this state. Though, he has bigger limits beyond this form. Super Saiyan 2 DBZAnthonyIISSJ2Namek.png|Anthony as a Super Saiyan 2 (Ize Saga) DBWAntSSJ2.png|Anthony as a Super Saiyan 2 (Majin Saga) After seeing his brother getting tortured by the one known as Ize, Anthony's rage awakens and now acheived this tremendous form. His power increases by a long shot and there is no telling how pwerful he has become. Anthony wasn't sure if he cold actually reach the next level to surpass a Super Saiyan, but it took him just a little push for him to reach that limit Anthony uses this form against a certain amount of foes in this series. After knowing how to control it, he felt very invincible. The first villian to witness and fight against this form is Ize. Doing critical damage as well. He does fight Miira in this form, as well as the Buu Brothers. His hair does grow longer and get's more spiky. Super Saiyan 3 Anthony achieved this level thanks to some training in the Otherworld. He first reveals this form when he was facing off against Android 50. Now having his power shoot up like it was nothing, this form is highly one of the best transformations than his recent forms. His Super Saiyan limits are beyond incredible. There is no telling how powerful he's become. He uses this form quite a lot in this series. Against mighty foes such as Android 50, Kosoku who returns in the Rebirth Saga, & the God of Destruction Bills. Anthony can't be beaten very easily now. When he first transforms, he releases incredible strength with just a shout. However, his time on Earth was draining by the power he was unleashing. He has his advantages and his disadvantages in this form. Thus It might be the most powerful form in the Super Saiyan list. Maximum Super Saiyan This is one of Anthony's strongest Super Saiyan transformations yet. This form is known as the Maximum Super Saiyan (Max for short). He achieved this form in the '''Majin Saga. '''After what Ultimate Buu has told them, they didn't know what the move was. Until Cargo added something about a training room somewhere in the Lookout. It was the Time Storage Vault. A place similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Anthony decides to take Aaron as his training partner. They enter first. He trained hard enough he achieved thus tremendous form. In this form, he is extremely more buff. His pupils seem to dissapear which makes it look like a Legendary Super Saiyan. This form is actually supposed to be stronger than a Super Saiyan 2 and 3 combined. He is the only one that can transform to this. He first reveals this transformation when he fights Ultimate Buu. Super Saiyan FX This is Anthony's final and most strongest form out of evey single form he has. He achieves this final form as he was facing off against the Evolution Gods. His hair now possibly longer than a Super Saiyan 3. His hair not yellow, but a blood red color. His shoes are not yellow and brown, They have become a more blue color. Like the color of his jacket. Now this is the strongest Super Saiyan form of all. Also when he powers up, his aura is now a burning fire. His powers are off the charts. His rage is no like any other. But still there is the nice Anthony inside of him. But he has become a mad beast who only seeks destruction and craves for battle. Not like any other Super Saiyan form. Toki Toki City Gi (Gods Saga) This is the suit that Anthony recieved in the Gods Saga when he and the others traveled to the seventh dimension. Whis was able to give him this suit with the help of his powers. His appearance is he wears blue gi from the shoulders down to his feet, with shiny white and yellow boots. The first foe he fought in this Gi was Uveo, the God of Pain. This suit is much lighter and well balanced more than his street clothes. The saiyan armor was also light, but not as light as this suit. Able to move very swiftly, his agility is boosted. He only appeared with this on in the Gods Saga. Major Battles *Anthony (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Kosoku (Base/Super Saiyan) *Anthony (Super Saiyan) (w/ Saiyan Warriors) vs. Paradox (Base/Super Saiyan) *Anthony (Super Saiyan) (w/ Saiyan Warriors) vs. Ligares (Base/Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 6/Super Saiyan 10) *Anthony (Base/Full-Power Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Ize (Base/2nd Form/Final Form) *Anthony (Base/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Ultimate Android 50 *Anthony (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Ultimate Android 50 *Anthony (Base/Super Saiyan) (w/ Saiyan Warriors/Future Saiyans) vs. Time Breakers *Anthony (Super Saiyan), Aaron (Super Saiyan), Logan (Super Saiyan), Lloyd (Super Saiyan), Manny (Super Saiyan) vs. Buu Brothers (1st Time) *Anthony (Super Saiyan 2), Aaron (Super Saiyan 2), Manny (Super Saiyan), Lloyd (Super Saiyan), Josh (Perfect/Super Perfect), vs. Buu Brothers (2nd Time) *Anthony (Maximum Super Saiyan) vs. Ultimate Buu Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Aaron Category:Logan Category:Lloyd Category:Sarah Category:May Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Planet Arc